The decreased use of pesticides on the one hand and the decreased effectiveness of those which are in use on the other, has resulted in a disturbing proliferation of insects in food and in the home. Moreover, insects and other invading offending objects frequently infest orchards or similar crops, which can cause crop damage and decreased yields. Other types of offending objects can include aircraft such as drones that are used for spying and planning military operations. Some drones have been designed to include firearms that are used to attack targets in military zones. Additionally, offending objects can include undetonated explosives which can cause serious injury and death in post-war zones.